


Walk A Mile

by Dorksidefiker



Series: Groundhog's Day [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is going to abide by his agreement with Tooth, even if it does mean he has to spend a week fending off the Groundhog.</p><p>Sequel to The Bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk A Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merrypaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrypaws/gifts).



> Inspired in part by Merrypaws, but mostly by one of my favorite movies.

Jack Frost had never, _ever_ welched on on a bet in his life, no matter how painful or humiliating that bet was. It was a point of pride for him; he could take anything anyone could dish out, and then some.

A week being a girl would be a cakewalk. As a matter of fact, Jack thought he made a very pretty girl (and there was _nothing_ wrong with his jaw!). Tooth said she thought it might do Jack a world of good to walk a mile in her (proverbial) shoes, which hadn't made much sense to him at the time.

But then there was the Groundhog, the only creature capable of reducing Bunnymund to an incoherent raging mess faster than Jack. The Groundhog, who just _had_ to show up at Tooth's just in time to see the finished product of all of Toothiana's work and be _completely_ fooled. The Groundhog, who was selectively deaf. The Groundhog, who was _a fucking ninja_ , judging by the way he just _appeared_ wherever Jack was with no warning what so ever.

It was profoundly creepy.

Tooth wasn't entirely unsympathetic, but there was something really pointed about the way she looked at Jack every time he stopped by to rant about how the Groundhog just wouldn't take no for an answer. It had started with a bouquet of snowdrops and an invitation to dinner (that Jack had turned down). Then there had been the silver, snowflake shaped earrings with actual damn diamonds in them and a refusal to leave until Jack accepted them (he sent them back to the Groundhog's burrow by way of Tooth's fairies). That was followed by a necklace, a _gown_ , two surprise picnic lunches (emphasis on surprise, since Jack had thought he'd been hiding really well at the time), and seven declarations of undying love.

Still, Jack managed to tough it out. Seven whole days of being a girl were finally at an end, and he'd be able to get the Groundhog off his back once and for all.

But ultimately, Jack was nothing if not willing to try one last time to let the Groundhog down gently.

On the eighth day, Jack waited for the Groundhog to turn up, still wearing the dress and the wig. It didn't take him long to turn up, bearing another bouquet of snowdrops and a hopeful expression on his rodenty face.

"Look," Jack said as gently as he could manage, "this just _isn't_ going to work. I'm a Winter Spirit, you're Spring-"

"I'm really more transitional," the Groundhog countered, "and I bring more winter more often than not."

"You're a rodent, I'm was human-"

"I'm humanoid enough, believe me."

"You like being underground! I'm all about open skies!"

"I'm very adaptable."

Jack groaned, reaching up to pull the off his head and reveal his short, messy white hair. "I'm a _guy_."

"Nobody's perfect," the Groundhog replied with an amiable smile.


End file.
